


Mass effect: Conspiracy and Secrets

by Duneworm



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Slow To Update, Swearing, battle of torfan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duneworm/pseuds/Duneworm
Summary: Lieutenant Lewis Jonsson, an Alliance corsair with N6 designation. Gets sent out to investigate Lotus, a company funded by the systems alliance in turn for weapons and equipment.Along with a female Turian who works for Lotus, Thea Atreides,  they investigate and uncover the secrets on the citadel.Coming upon a larger conspiracy that previously imagined.
Relationships: Original Female Turian Character(s) & Original Male Turian Character(s), Original Male Turian Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mass effect: Conspiracy and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so. This is my first ever fan fiction, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Im not expecting this to get any attention, I just came around the thought one day, hey. I want to do a fan fiction story, what should it be about? Well I don't know, make it a detective story!
> 
> So basically, the planning is all fucked up.  
> But hey, its for fun so whatever.
> 
> First chapter is the prologue from the point of view of another character. Private Felix Candall. To give some momentum for the main story and set the seeds. I managed to scrape together about 2100 words, 
> 
> So yeah, hope it entertains whoever is reading this, and feel free to leave comments and constructive feedback.

PROLOGUE:

“Wake up Private!”  
A voice broke through the silence, and Private Felix Candall woke up with a jolt, he opened his eyes and an intense light blended him, a second later his vision settled and he saw a face that wasn’t really familiar to him. Looking around he saw the insides of a shuttle, and his squad mates, and then he remembered that they were on their way down to partake in a battle.

“Sir, I’m sorry for falling asleep, just tired Sir.” 

Felix blurted out, and it was true, he had slept horribly. To be honest with himself, he was really scared. This was his first ever assignment. 

“Felix Candall… Private Felix Candall.” He said and saluted, while sitting.

“At ease private. Lieutenant Lewis Jonsson. Alliance special forces.”

The officer who had woken him up, Lewis, replied, looking quite calm and collected.

“I am to accompany your squad, your squadmates have already been briefed. Short summary: We are sent down on torfan to eliminate a Batarian stronghold, so far 3 squads have died trying. The Major is starting to get worried.”

“Sir, Yes Sir.” 

Suddenly one of Felix’s squad mates, his CO, Sergeant Cooper spoke up   
“Alright men. Dropping at the LZ in 3 minutes. Orders are to break through the first trench, then get east to link up with the rest of the platoon, and the attached armor division. “

Outside the shuttle, sounds of gunfire, and flak could be heard, anti aircraft weapons from the criminals trying to shoot down the alliance forces.   
The tension was high, everyone knowing that at any moment, they could get hit.

However, they were lucky, they approached the landing zone untouched, the soldiers ready to get out. As the side doors opened, Private Dallas was first on the ground, he looked around and signalled it was clear. Just then, a batarian sniper not far away, fired his sniper rifle, the bullet piercing right through the privates chest.

The squad got down on the floor, and Sergeant Cooper saw the sniper in the distance.  
“Perkins, sniper right there.”   
He shouted and pointed, their own marksman, corporal Perkins, pulled the trigger, and ended the batarians life.

“Everyone alright?” Lewis asked, and got up, getting out of the shuttle

“Except for Dallas, I think so,” one of the privates, Private Trent, said, also hopping out.

Felix got up and was last to get out of the shuttle, grabbing his assault rifle. Following the rest of the squad.   
He looked back as he saw the shuttle depart.   
They were on their own until they could link up with the others.

“Let's move it.” Said Sergeant Cooper, waving his hand to indicate that they should follow him, before he began walking.   
“First Trench is up there,” he said and pointed.

“I’ll go around, flank them from the left. You go head on, alright?” Lewis said, looking at his shotgun.

“Affirmative.” Cooper replied and checked on his men as the lieutenant ran off.  
“You know the plan. Lets go.”

Felix followed the rest of the squad as they walked through the dust, until they got towards the trench.   
Suddenly. One of the pirates saw them in the distance and opened fire, the batarians had the high ground, and they had the numbers. But the marines were trained for this.

They began to scale the slope, Holding his rifle, pointing the iron sight right at one of their heads, he pulled the trigger, let 6 shots fire from the rifle before letting go, the batarians shields drained, before a bullet hole appeared in his head, falling backwards. Dead.

They were not far now, 200 meters. Felix turned around to see a friend of his, lance corporal Müller, get hit.

“Lucas!” Felix shouted, turning around to run to his friend. But he was stopped by the words of sergeant cooper.

“Leave him Candall. He's dead!” The sergeant shouted, Felix, looking back at his friend one last time, before continuing up, 

He shot two more batarians, they were close now, about 50 meters, but they had gotten themselves pinned down, unable to move without getting gunned down by machine gun fire.   
Private Trent, a brave but foolish boy, barely 19, got himself together and began to run towards the trench, Felix looked in anticipation and horror, as he saw the marine run up towards the edge of the trench. Then suddenly, a burst of fire was heard, and the young marine was filled with gunfire. 

“T-they got Patrick…Sir, what are we going to do…” Felix said, his voice had an undertone of fear.

Just then, what sounded like a shotgun blast was heard and one of the machine gun nests was silenced, then an explosion at the other one. Felix took the opportunity to get up and run into the trenches, it seemed the others had too, But even though he was first to get up, he wouldn't be first to get into the trench. That honour would go to Corporal Camden, their medic and executive officer. As he stepped in, the whole trench erupted into a large explosion. It was rigged with explosives by the pirates. 

Felix was thrown by the shockwave of the blast, flying back down the ledge, the lower gravity of the moon ensuring he would not die by the fall.   
Knocked unconscious by the blast, everything turned black.

He would hear muffled sounds… eventually a coherent sentence was heard…

“wake up private”

As a knife, those words cut through the darkness, and when he opened his eyes, expecting to be back in the shuttle, thinking that all of it was just a dream, a bad dream. He didn't see the insides of his shuttle, a feeling of dread as he realized where he was… he wasn't in no alliance shuttle, he was on the dusty, rock surface of torfan, smoke looming over him, he could feel wounds all his chest, it took him a moment to recall what had happened. He saw the Corsair. Lieutenant Lewis Jonsson. Standing up close to him, he saw that Felix had awoken and held out his hand. Which Felix took. Getting up.

“W-what happened” Felix managed to get out in between his deep breaths. Looking at himself, his armor having a lot of wounds, and a large crack on the visor of his helmet.

“The trench was rigged with explosives, I tried to warn you but it was too late.” Lewis answered in a serious tone.

“Any survivors?” 

“Not that I know off, I took out the two machine gun nests, then I saw one of yours jump in, and triggered the whole trench to go up. Only you and Donald Cooper survived. However… he was shot by a remaining sniper.” Lewis said, and handed Felix his assault rifle.

“What's our orders sir?” Felix didn't know what to say. all his friends, his whole squad… wiped out in one, single explosion. 

“New orders, we are supposed to go around west, and enter the main facility through the west entrance, and reinforce that push. Combat down there has devolved into pure chaos. You up for it?”

“I think I am…” Felix said in an unsure and worried tone.

“No. Don’t think you are. You know you are, you're a marine god dammit!” Lewis said in an encouraging tone.

“Guess I am.” Felix finished off, before applying omni gel to his helmet through his omni tool, fixing the visor, and then holding his rifle firmly.

So they began walking, the distance was long, but they didn’t mind, the moon had a strange beauty to it. And they didn't get interrupted by pirates, they eventually broke into small talk.

“So, what's your story?” Felix asked Lewis, Trying to start a conversation.

“I was born in Manchester, england. My mother died when I was 3. And my father was an alcoholic. I grew up mostly having no parents. My Father was either drunk or high on drugs all the time. At the moment I got old enough, I joined the alliance military, just to get away from earth. You?” He explained, his expression through the helmet was empty. 

Felix took a deep breath, and then let out   
“I was born on Horizon. My parents are both Doctors, I was studying to be one too. But I was drafted after the blitz, and well, here I am. My first battle and already my friends are dead, and I was almost blown to pieces.’

Lewis nodded and gestured to him to be silent.   
“Sniper, right there, don’t think he’s spotted us yet. You good with a sniper?” He whispered and pointed out the sniper, holding out his own rifle to Felix.

“Never used one… that was Perkin’s thing.”

“Well, it's easy, just line up the scope with the target and shoot, distance is too small and atmosphere is too little to have any effect on the bullet.”

Felix took the rifle, and crouched down, aiming with the rifle. He held his breath to steady his aim, and when it was pointed at the sniper, he pulled the trigger.

“Not bad” He took back his rifle and continued walking. 

“You know, I would tell you some war stories, but well, it's all classified, and we have arrived at our entry point. Get your gun ready.” Lewis said and walked towards the cave entrance, holding his assault rifle firmly in his hands. He then threw in a flash bang, and when it exploded, he ran forward behind some crates. And opened fire on the pirates inside.

Felix spent no time thinking, he ran forward to cover, and did the same. Three Vorcha were approaching them, equipped with flame throwers, He tried to shoot them, but they continued on. However one well placed shot from Lewis made the fuel tank on the vorchas back explode. Taking with it the other two.   
Soon Felix shot the last of them, a batarian with an ugly scar across his face, and ejected the thermal clip on the ground, watching its light fade away…

“Odd…” Lewis commented, looking at a shipping crate. 

“Huh?” Felix turned around to see what the lieutenant was looking at. It was a bunch or crates all marked with the word Lotus.

“Lotus shipping crates, and by the looks of that datapad, these were not stolen…” Lewis commented.

“Lotus? Those who make those cosmetic items and things?” Felix was dumbfounded, why would pirates buy a bunch of makeup?

“Your thinking of Locust, Lotus is a big company, there are three main parts of it, Locust, they make cosmetic items, clothes all that, Lotus equipment, they make tools and mining equipment. And then lastly, Lotus Arms Intergalactical, LAI. Thing is, LAI is one of our biggest suppliers, they even receive funding from the alliance. So the question is, what's this doing here…” Lewis explained, before writing something on his omni tool. “Alright, let's get a move on.”

Felix didn’t really understand why it was a problem, but followed Lewis as he continued to walk. About 1 hour and 20 minutes had gone since the beginning of the main assault. And as they walked through passages to get towards the battle, a feeling of dread filled Felix.

They entered the main base, coming through a corridor, seeing only death, countless marines, all laying on the floor, dead.  
They continued through the corridors, walking over dead marines and pirates. Felix thought he saw one of them, a batarian, move a little, so he shot him just to be sure. They continued until they met someone who was alive.

“Major Kyle!” Lewis said and got down to the wounded major. “Everything alright sir”

“Just got shot, continue on, the push needs more than ever!” The major replied, and dismissed them to continue.

“What's the status of the push… nevermind alright, lets go!” He continued on and Felix followed.

The feeling of dread had become terror, Felix feared for his life like he never had, all the death around him. It was horrible. He didn't know how much he could take, but he continued onwards. They were running through the corridors towards the gunfire, until they came into a large room. It was pure chaos, marines frantically shooting, and pirates doing everything they could to fight back. A krogan had strapped himself with several flame throwers, running frantically towards the marines, before being gunned down.  
Felix took positions at a large metal table which had been flipped to provide cover, He saw the marine next to him get shot, before another one jumped over the table. Running forward to better cover. He had lost track of Lewis in the confusion. Survival was the only thing on his mind, he tried to hold onto the thought. If they won this, they would get payback for the blitz.  
A grenade was thrown, he didn't know by who, but it flew over the table, right next to Felix. He knew he was going to die, but he could make sure it wouldn't be like when his squad died. He jumped down on the floor. On to it. Covering it with himself.   
Then a pain in his stomach area, and the world turned black. He heard a faint voice.   
“Wake up private”  
But this time Felix wouldn’t wake up. He took the blast he was meant to back at the trench.  
The darkness was upon him.


End file.
